


Cursed - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013), The New Adventures of Old Christine
Genre: Appearance by Christine Campbell, Appearance by Gretel, Appearance by Ritchie Campbell, Cameo by Matthew Kimble, Community: smallfandombang, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters are hired by Christine (Richard’s ex-wife) to reverse a curse. While Richard is dubious about curses and witches, he does find himself attracted to Hansel. The two men spend time together to get to know each other and play ‘meet the family’. But when Richard realizes how often Hansel has to be out of town for work and discovers how dangerous Hansel’s job can be he begins to wonder whether he can do this. When Hansel is badly hurt, Richard has to make a decision to run or commit fully.





	Cursed - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spikedluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/gifts).



> Inspired by "[Cursed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597544)" by [spikedluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv).  
> 

As some of you might know already, when I'm a fan of an actor, I usually know more than one character they played and have seen them in various movies and TV shows. Jeremy Renner is one of those where this fits, and so, whenever the SFBB starts a new round, I'm on the lookout for other characters he played to show up. For the second time in a row, I managed to snaffle a story with "Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters" as one of the fandoms \O/ This time, my lovely author paired it with the comedy show "The New Adventures of Christine", which I knew from the title, but not much else. And so it was quite a surprise when I got her story "Cursed" and found out that the guy who played Christine's ex-husband Richard is none else than Clark Gregg, better known as Agent Phil Coulson from the MCU XD Clint/Coulson in an AU ;)

And now - on with the show!!

** Cover: **

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/00/c4/CPeOPOoE_o.jpg)

** Dividers: **

[](http://imgbox.com/Wl9vSNfd) [](http://imgbox.com/iLDpXISX)

** Icons: **

[](http://imgbox.com/PWz7PdIS) [](http://imgbox.com/RXMVcAIA)

** Notes: **

_Images:_  
Richard Campbell: [Fractured Simplicity](http://fractured-simplicity.net/daydreaming/)  
Hansel: [JeremyLeeRenner.com/Gallery](http://www.jeremyleerenner.com/gallery)  
Backgrounds: Google Image Search, [Textures4Photoshop](http://textures4photoshop.com)

_Fonts:_  
Title: [England Normal](https://www.dafontfree.net/freefonts-england-f143783.htm)  
Names: [Cantana Bold](https://creativetacos.com/cantana-bold-script-font/)

Well, that's it! Hope you like what you see and now please head over to the story and give my author lots of love!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cursed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597544) by [Spikedluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv)




End file.
